120415-Fearful Tease
teasingAsperity TA began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 22:59 -- TA: is.... this.... the actual fuchsia asshole?..... AT: fuck TA: and.... not.... the jade playing tricks on me again......... AT: what TA: lorrea......... AT: what do you what AT: want* AT: no TA: then you are aaisha..... TA: and i.... got the.... right handle this time..... TA: good..... TA: well......... TA: um..... TA: hi..... AT: hi AT: what do you want TA: wow i can....'t.... even try and.... be nice without.... someone being rude..... TA: alright then..... AT: ... youre purple TA: yes i am oh man she noticed..... TA: good for you..... TA: yes i'm.... purple..... TA: what's.... wrong with being purple..... AT: purples are dangerous TA: so are you to.... be fair..... AT: ha TA: welcome to the party, will you be joining the hate.... parade?..... AT: i only wish AT: what hate parade TA: the parade of.... everyone who wants to.... hate me..... AT: no AT: fear parade TA: what on alternia do.... you.... have to be afraid.... of..... AT: you AT: chucklevoodoos AT: you getting in my head TA: i'm literally trapped in.... the.... archives what am i..... TA: i don't..... TA: have those....?..... AT: all purples do TA: thanks.... for reminding me how woefully inadequate i am ..... TA: must be a.... fish thing......... TA: serios.... did the same thing..... TA: so.... you're afraid of me and heliux.... is.... afraid of me..... TA: nyarla and serios.... both hate me..... TA: and welp..... TA: eribus..... TA: all i'm trying to do.... is see what this.... team.... is like and you're just afraid of me great..... AT: thousands of sweeps of torture do that to a troll TA: like i said earlier......... TA: what can i.... do to you..... TA: i'm in the archives..... AT: youre coming to our team TA: yeah and who actually knows when that's.... going to happen..... TA: also..... TA: sucks about the torture i guess?..... AT: yes um AT: id like it to not happen again um AT: but there's a terror in our session now... TA: eribus was telling me about those.... things..... TA: nothing outrageously.... helpful but wow they sound bad......... AT: theyre uh AT: really bad AT: um and knowing about them can um almost make it worse TA: so i keep hearing..... TA: reading....?..... TA: whatever..... AT: um i could probably... tell you a lot about them? uh if you ever get a name AT: but uh its not a good idea TA: i don....'t think i want.... to know actually thanks..... TA: i'm just.... gonna.... ..... TA: nope..... AT: okay TA: you're not what i expected at all..... TA: this is just..... TA: sad..... AT: ive come to terms with it AT: im not the best example of a fuchsia AT: excellent example of a twink fuchsia TA: you.... remind me more of a rustblood actually..... TA: i don't even know what that means actually and.... we're going.... to leave it that way......... AT: a burgendy has more pride than i do TA: everyone has more pride than you do..... TA: because.... this.... is just pathetic......... AT: a twink fuchsia is a prostitute AT: yes TA: that's gross and i didn....'t need to know that..... AT: heh TA: don't laugh at me..... TA: someone as pathetic.... as.... you don't get to laugh.... at me..... TA: doesn't get to....? whatever..... AT: kinda too late TA: don't do.... it again then..... AT: shrugs TA: for someone who is pathetic.... af..... TA: you seem to have some kind of fight in you..... AT: sometimes AT: when i forget the worst of it TA: don....'t unload your problems on.... me..... TA: i'm not your moirail..... TA: or your friend..... TA: sucks to.... suck, but wow get your shit together fish...... AT: thats not unloading thats a statement TA: statement or not, i don't.... want to read it...... AT: ohwell its there TA: you are the worst seadweller i have ever had the misfortune.... to meet......... TA: and serios was.... pretty bad..... AT: serios is fine whats your problem with him TA: serios is an asshole..... TA: that's.... why..... AT: no AT: if you did something to bother him then thats AT: your fault TA: i didn't do anything..... TA: libby made him order me around for no reason.... other than some hoofbeast shit deal that she made with.... antera......... AT: oh that deal... AT: we still havent gotten our end of it... TA: i stole those books.... before this.... game.... started..... AT: antera made the deal before the game started AT: the books were already sold probably before you got to them TA: who.... knows how long i.... was in that colossal stupid hive......... TA: i got buried under a mountain.... of books who knows how.... long i was in there..... TA: not me..... AT: sounds like a personal problem TA: sounds.... like you need to shut up..... AT: heh TA: oh look..... TA: laughter..... TA: shut up..... AT: i dont care to TA: do it anyways..... AT: why TA: because.... i said.... so..... AT: i dont remember having to listen to you? TA: i don't remember having to listen to.... you.... either but here we are..... TA: don't laugh at me and we're good..... AT: havent been ordering you AT: youve been making the demands TA: reasonable ones to be fiar..... TA: fair*..... AT: not really TA: not laughing.... at me is a perfectly reasonable demand...... AT: who said i was laughing at you TA: then what were you laughing.... at...., fish?..... AT: why do i need a subject to laugh at TA: because why else would you be laughing..... AT: i could be laughing at this frog next to me AT: honestly TA: frogs are gross..... TA: and how the fuck was i supposed to know you had a frog.... next.... to you....?..... TA: what do you.... want me.... to do, ask eribus every time i want an update on you?..... AT: heh AT: you could TA: i don't think he....'d like that.... much..... TA: besides..... TA: why.... talk about you with.... him?..... TA: there are a.... lot of better topics than some pathetic...., washed.... up.... fuchsia..... AT: probably TA: no, not probably..... TA: i know there are..... AT: like what TA: like things about him..... TA: anything other than you..... AT: like AT: what kind of things about him TA: why.... does it matter?..... AT: because now AT: im interested and he did say something AT: about it being okay with him there AT: because you listen to him... AT: is there AT: something AT: going on? :3c TA: none of your business that's what..... AT: ooh sounds like yes TA: but really though?..... TA: no there isn't..... AT: mmmmm AT: maybe ill bug him about it TA: don't you dare...... TA: mess with your own quads, not mine..... AT: oh so youre confirming AT: you aaaare TA: how about you shut up..... TA: because..... TA: it's.... not important..... AT: well if youre going to be on our team it is TA: it's not important for you to know......... AT: im gonna know AT: watch TA: fuck.... you..... TA: fuck off..... AT: pay me TA: why.... would i pay you..... TA: what..... AT: i dont come cheap so if you want a round AT: pay me TA: ew..... TA: no..... TA: don't be gross..... AT: its a little late for that TA: are you bothering him right now?..... TA: don....'t..... AT: we are on the same gondola AT: he is easy access right in front of me TA: what....'s a.... gondola..... AT: i can even get you a picture AT: a boat TA: you could.... get me a picture?..... AT: of eribus? yes TA: do.... it then..... AT: oho why tho TA: because i want to know.... what my teammates.... will look like....?..... TA: i.... don't really have an ulterior motive.... here..... AT: well AT: woudl you like a picture of heliux then AT: or AT: me AT: because i can do those too but i thought eriibus might interest you more TA: sure...., so i can tear them up and throw them at serios if.... he comes back in here..... TA: especially your picture......... AT: oh that actually might make serios mad good luck TA: good..... AT: would you tear up eribus TA: exactly the plan..... TA: yes......... TA: ignore the finish crumbs..... AT: there are so many finish crumbs how can i ignore them how about i ignore that yes TA: how.... about.... you go fuck.... yourself, you.... pathetic fish..... AT: i could maybe arrange something with my matesprit to do that but that'd be weird so no TA: then go get pailed?..... AT: been pailed too much would like a break AT: tho it'd be nice if my matesprit were actually around AT: little envious of you and eribus what quad TA: none of your business..... AT: ooh are you sure because the blush on eribus's face makes me think red TA: he's blushing....?..... AT: yes AT: pic offer still open yes or yes TA: he doesn't really have a reason to..... TA: yes......... -- atypicalTyrant AT sending file lookatallthegreen.png -- TA: o.... h..... TA: oh no..... AT: he's cute? TA: no..... AT: i mean ill believe that no when you can say it to my face with the tiny olive standing next to you TA: tiny....?..... AT: well AT: tiny to me TA: who knows when that.... will be..... AT: probably when we're not on a gondola AT: which is taking surprisingly long TA: i..... TA: i don't have anything to measure time by so i don't know how long.... it's.... taking..... TA: i'm.... here in the archives still......... TA: eating cookies..... TA: and probably getting fat......... AT: it hasnt been that long so probably not yet AT: tho cookies sound better than snails AT: 0/10 do not recommend TA: that name just sounds gross..... TA: ....... -- teasingAsperity TA sending file ...........png -- AT: not as frightening as i was expecting TA: what were you expecting......... TA: clown makeup?..... TA: filled in.... eyes....?..... AT: mostly clown yes TA: wow..... AT: your caste seemed to have an issue with clowns TA: way.... to stereotype..... AT: 90% of purples were clowns can you blame me TA: yes..... TA: yes.... i can..... AT: pfft TA: not all of us were clowns..... TA: the clowns were gross..... TA: one of my neighbors was a clown......... AT: hope u kicked their ass tbh TA: more than once......... AT: perfect TA: they tried to steal some of.... my shit that i had already stolen..... TA: so......... TA: yeah..... AT: and the cycle of theft continues AT: well AT: theyre not here you are hope you dont mind if i scrub your caste clean of clowns or it just AT: never happens AT: in the rebuild of our society TA: get.... rid of.... the.... clowns if you want..... TA: i don't care..... AT: perfect TA: i told.... you they were gross why would.... i want them to be a.... part of whatever the fuck happens after.... this game..... AT: heritage, culture TA: just..... TA: no......... AT: they can be in the history books but that entire thing was weird TA: let......... TA: let's agree that they need to not be a thing..... AT: i will agree with this yes TA: good..... AT: chucklevoodoos... i think need to be dealt with... i'm not totally sure but TA: i don't have any..... AT: i think the purplecaste is the reason our species had such terrible nightmares AT: doubtful, you may not just be aware of them yet TA: whatever..... TA: i'm just gonna..... TA: go..... TA: because..... TA: wow..... TA: nope..... AT: oh AT: you didnt want to kno AT: that i gave him ur pic AT: now u both kno u guys are cute TA: i expected.... you to..... AT: hehe TA: it.... was.... a fair trade.... i guess......... TA: i should........ TA: see how he....'s doing..... TA: because..... TA: yeah..... TA: goodbye......... AT: byyee~ -- teasingAsperity TA gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 00:50 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Aaisha